Worth
by full moon girlie
Summary: "Don't cry okay, we spend a lot of time on those wings and they look amazing but tears will smear them and we don't want that. Eat your chocolate it will make you feel better." Lauren takes care of her family, it's what she does. Spoilers for finale ep (the leaked episode) Mentions Karmy, mentions the fuck up that is Amy/Liam, Sistership Lauren/Amy.


Karma knows she fucked up the time she comes back to school on Monday. She hasn't heard from Amy or Liam and she has been crying her eyes out for the whole weekend and beating herself up about that stupid fucking scheme that got way out of fucking hand and now she just wants everyone to forget it.

She wants Amy back, She wants Liam to like her again. She wants the school to stop looking at her. She wants to disappear. That is not going to happen because by the looks she is getting from everyone someone talked and everyone knows. She tries to hide her face behind her books and tries to walk to her locker without anyone noticing. It is not working because the moment she crossed the schoolyard and almost reaches the inside of the school she feels two hands grabbing her and dragging her away from the entrance and into a secluded corner.

"So Listen up you bitch."

Lauren Cooper is standing in front of her, hands on her hips and an pissed of look on her face.

"What the fuck Lauren you can't just"

"Shut your mouth and listen to me Karma."

Taking orders have never been Karma's strongest suit so she opens her mouth to tell Lauren exactly where to shove it, but before she can make a sound she gets slapped across the cheek. Karma is stunned, this has never happened to her. Her parents are strictly non violent and they taught Zen and her that arguments need to be talked about and violence is a primal reaction and humans evolved beyond that.

"I said shut it. Now I want you to stay the fuck away from Amy because she has enough shit to deal with without you showing your face. If you had any self preservation you would have stayed home until people forget about the shit you pulled but you didn't, so I am going to need you to listen to me and do whatever I am telling you because I swear to God and Jesus I will make your life a living hell if you don't. Capisce?"

"You hit me!"

"Keep talking and I will hit you again and make sure you won't be needing blush on those cheeks. Now stay away from Amy, don't try to talk to her, don't show your face, don't make sad puppy eyes at her. I don't care how bad you feel, I know Amy feels worse."

"What happened? Is Amy hurt?"

Lauren starts laughing.

"Hurt?! Are you serious? Amy actually blacked out at the party, woke up naked in her room absolutely sure she had sex with someone not knowing who and I had to deal with the fucking mess and let me tell you something right now. For better or for worse, Amy is my sister now. I look after my family, I mean it, if you as much as try to look at her I am going to make you wish you were never born. Now fuck off."

Karma is shocked, stunned really the amount of information she got about Amy's condition is those 2 minutes is too much. Too overwhelming and she feels horrible and really, she deserves it.

Amy wants to go home, she wants to stay in bed watch some documentary and eat non healthy food and cry forever and ever. But Lauren barged into her room the moment she threw her alarm against the wall and started sorting through her closet to look for the perfect outfit to make Karma think twice about being such a bitch to her and really Lauren has been really nice to her and supportive and she really doesn't have the strength to tell her no. So she is standing in front of her locker looking quite nice in her own clothes, (she really wanted to wear her doughnut shirt but when she told Lauren, Lauren told her she burned it).

Getting her books has never been such a chore, reading the titles has never been such a chore, breathing has never been such a chore, she still feels hangover from the weekend.

"Don't think about that."

That's all she needs to do. Don't think about the weekend, don't think about Karma, don't think about mysterious person she lost her virginity too and who she really wish she could remember. (please don't let it be a cousin, please.) She closes her locker and fucking Liam Booker is standing looking at her.

"What the fuck do you want?"

It's not what she wants to say, hell if she didn't have any self control she would have grabbed her biology book and smashed him in the face with it. She can actually see the blood coming out of his nose.

"About Saturday"

Wait, what happened. And suddenly is dawns on her. She had fucking sex with Liam Booker? WHAT THE FUCK, SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK WHY HIM? Her shock seems to show on her face because Liam suddenly seems scared.

"You do remember right?"

And her whole world is crashing down, she lost her virginity to Liam Booker, her first time was supposed to be special and ever since that kiss with Karma she actually wanted her first time to be with a girl, she wanted so much and she got FUCKING LIAM BOOKER.

"No actually I don't. I think it's best we forget about that night. I took the morning after pill and I hope for your sake we used protection because if I catch anything from you I will fuck you up so bad you won't be able to reproduce. Goodbye."

Hugging her books close to her chest and turning around she feels tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes. The whole hallway is looking at her with sadness and she just wants to disappear. She tries to shrink herself, thank god and Lauren for letting her wear a hoodie and just crawl into it. Before she can flee however Lauren is standing in front of her holding out a chocolate bar and grabs her arm and steers her towards the ladies room.

When they enter it is filled with girls doing their last make up finishing touches before class but one harsh "Out!"and a look at Amy makes all the girls scramble out of the bathroom in a hurry. Lauren moves her to one of the cleaner toilets, puts the seat and cover down and pushes her onto it.

"Don't cry okay, we spend a lot of time on those wings and they look amazing but tears will smear them and we don't want that. Eat your chocolate it will make you feel better."

Amy takes a bite and moves her hand to her nose and rubs it with the back. Lauren gets her makeup case out of her bag and starts sorting through all the mascara and pencils and everything else Amy knows nothing about. After a moment of silence and eating chocolate Amy quietly admits what she just figured out.

"Apparently I slept with Liam Fucking Booker."

Lauren stops looking through her makeup case and stares at her. And all Amy can do is laugh hysterically.

"I had sex with Liam Booker because I was mad at Karma for not loving me. How fucked am I? What kind of person does that? You know what, I deserve everything I am getting from this point on. All this pain it's totally justified and really can you blame Karma for not loving me I mean"

Before Amy can continue Lauren grabs her cheeks with one hand and makes Amy look in her face. A bell rings in the distance indicating that class has started.

"Stop that. You are worthy of love you hear me! You are worthy of respect, you are worthy and one simple mistake is not going to take that worth away from you. You are Amy Raudenfield-Cooper, you are hurt yes but you will get over it. You will find a nice girl who loves you back! You are going to have wonderful sex and adopt some kids because I want to become an aunt and you will look back at these days and realize it's a stupid high school fuck up and maybe not laugh about it but damnit Amy you deserve better."

Hearing Lauren talk like that, she knows she is right. This mistake is not going to define her life, it is not going to define her high school years. It is however going to define this month. And her relationship with a lot of people in this high school.

"Maybe I should try to transfer."

Lauren rolls her eyes and starts fixing her make up.

"If you transfer you are going to end up at a school that is not as accepting as Hester high. Everyone knows you are gay because of the prom and you will get you ass kicked. You will be miserable here but at least you will be safe. At another school you will be miserable and unsafe. Don't let them take away your safety okay. Now chin up, and remember what I told you this morning?"

"I am Amy Raudenfield and I "

"Raudenfield –Cooper."

Lauren corrects her with a grin and the closing the make up case with a snap makes Amy look up.

"Repeating it will make you believe it. You are family now and I look after my family. So You, Amy Raudenfield-Cooper are awesome and worthy of love, the fact that someone can't see that is their fault and not yours."

Amy grins back and stands up, surer of herself.

"Well spoken Lauren Cooper-Raudenfield. Let's go kick ass today."

Lauren puts her makeup case in her bag again and laughs.

"Question has Amy Raudenfield- Cooper ever been late for class?"

"O fuck. You are a bad influence!'

"The worst, now go kick ass!"

Amy walks in Biology 15 minutes late but the teacher doesn't say anything. Offers her a small smile and motions for her to sit at her desk. Amy walks to her desk, head held high and swings her bag in the face of Tommy for good measure. She is a Raudenfield and a Cooper, she can handle a little heartbreak.


End file.
